Starlight
by RainyRain123
Summary: Mereka menghakimi, mereka mencemooh, mereka berkata seolah mengenal kita. Padahal tidak; mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti. [AliMor, headcanon, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: headcanon based on chapter 204. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Starlight:.**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

Orang hanya melihat satu titik hitam kecil di atas selembar kertas putih

* * *

Morgiana memandang peta gemintang dari atas dek kapal.

Angin laut menemaninya, mengirimkan wangi asin garam dan dingin samudera. Dia menggigil, sedikit, tapi tidak dihiraukan. Pikirannya melompat-lompat ke beberapa hal acak yang didengarnya sore ini.

Gadis itu mendesah lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak bicara begitu pada Alibaba. Mungkin lebih baik untuk menghindar. Mungkin—malah—seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Yo."

Morgiana menoleh, menemukan wajah tersenyum pemuda yang dia pikirkan tadi tersiram luminasi bintang. Panjang umur, pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Alibaba?"

"Toto masak ikan favoritmu. Ayo makan malam."

Morgiana mengangguk, memperkirakan tubuh Alibaba berbalik meninggalkannya. Alih-alih dia tetap di sana, memandang Morgiana tanpa jeda.

"Ada apa, Alibaba?"

Pemuda itu tertawa, "Tidak. Hanya berpikir, kau sepertinya punya masalah." Langkahnya pasti ke arah Morgiana, menelekan lengan ke badan kapal. "Ayo, cerita."

Morgiana tersentak, mengalihkan pandang ke gulungan air hitam dan perak. Deburan ombak mendominasi kekosongan percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

Alibaba menggaruk kepala, tampak kecewa, "Ah, kau tidak mau? Oke, tak apa." Dia berbalik kaku, "Aku akan ada di kamar kalau kau berubah piki—"

"Alibaba."

Jemari Morgiana bergerak spontan, mencengkeram baju pemuda itu di bagian punggung. Mungkin gerakannya terlalu bertenaga, sampai Alibaba melonjak kaget. "A-ada apa?"

Morgiana menatap lantai kayu lama. Ah, kenapa dia harus menghentikan langkah Alibaba? Dia malu bercerita, tapi tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu kecewa. Apa sekarang?

"Alibaba," Morgiana menengadah, "aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau menyesal sudah menungguku?"

Pemuda itu tercenung. "He? Apa … maksudmu, Mor?"

Morgiana mendengus. Dasar! Alibaba memperhatikan apa dari tadi? "Maksudku tadi siang. Kau mau menungguku layak untuk ... untuk ... ," aduh Morgiana malu!

Alibaba tertawa kecil seolah mengerti, "Untuk bersama denganku, Morgiana?"

Wajah si gadis memanas sekarang, tapi dia mengangguk. "Kau tahu, uh, aku hanya mantan budak. Orang-orang bilang kau lebih pantas dengan gadis lain."

"Dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Toto—"

"Nah, aku tidak mungkin merusak persahabatanku dengan Olba," Alibaba tertawa, "lagipula gadis itu tidak menyukaiku."

Morgiana mengerutkan dahi, berkata kelu, "Kalau begitu ... Putri Kougyoku?"

Senyum Alibaba menghilang. Wajahnya serius untuk beberapa lama, lalu senyum paksa. "Kami teman, Mor. Aku tidak tahu akan mengarah ke mana masa depan, tapi aku janjikan satu hal padamu."

Morgiana menelengkan kepala. Alibaba menarik napas sebelum bicara.

"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah padaku."

Kata-kata Alibaba dipermainkan udara, bergulung-gulung ke langit, bergulung-gulung ke telinganya—dan menumbuhkan berbagai makna. Sesaat tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada saat ini. Malam berkarpet bintang, ombak tenang, dan mereka berdua.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Morgiana akhirnya mengerti. Bukan pendapat orang yang jadi pertimbangan. Mereka menghakimi, mereka mencemooh, mereka berkata seolah mengenal Alibaba dan Morgiana.

(Padahal tidak; mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti.)

Gadis itu tersenyum lamat-lamat.

Alibaba kemudian tertawa lebar, "Hei, Mor, kau dengar? Kata-kataku tadi bagus, ya? Wah, kerennya aku!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menggembungkan pipi. Huh. Alibaba sungguh cocok menghancurkan atmosfer bagus di antara mereka.

Tapi kemudian pemuda itu memegang pundaknya kokoh. "Jadi, pelajaran pertama. Hal yang penting bukan cocok atau tidak tingkatan kasta, Mor, tapi bagaimana perasaanku padamu, dan perasaanmu padaku. Selain dari itu? Hiraukan saja. Kau tahu orang hanya akan melihat satu titik hitam kecil di atas selembar kertas putih besar."

Morgiana menganga. Ah, kadang kala jantungnya jadi susah diatur kalau ada di dekat Alibaba. Kadang ada rasa geli dari perutnya yang merambat seperti sulur ke seluruh badannya, melintir dan berbunga di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

Alibaba menarik tangannya, "Ayo makan. Kau harus punya banyak tenaga untuk besok kita berlabuh."

Morgiana menurut, merasakan gerak sulur imajiner itu lagi. Bertanya-tanya, tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah hanya langit yang paham perasaannya terhadap Alibaba.

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: lagu yang menginspirasi fik ini: ours-nya taylor swift. saya tetapkan itu lagu wajib alimor ehe :9 makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
